1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid composition, an ink jet recording method, an ink jet recording apparatus, and a recorded article, and more particularly, to a liquid composition that prevents problems caused by unnecessary curing reactions of photo curable ink compositions, an ink jet recording method, an ink jet recording apparatus and a recorded article.
2. Related Art
In the case of preparing a pigment ink composition for ink jet printing, the pigment is typically subjected to dispersion treatment using a dispersion apparatus and treated so that pigment in the ink composition is stably dispersed. In photocuring pigment ink compositions, although a polymerizable compound referred to as a monomer is used for the ink solvent, it is extremely difficult to carry out dispersion treatment on this monomer together with the pigment. The reason for this is that the monomer begins to undergo a polymerization reaction due to heat generated during dispersion treatment and mechanochemically generated radicals, thereby resulting in undesirable phenomena such as increased viscosity and gelling.
In addition, in ink compositions containing a polymerizable compound referred to as a monomer, increases in viscosity and gelling are known to inevitably progress due to dark reactions occurring when storing for long periods of time.
In order to improve on these problems, there are liquid compositions and ink jet recording methods that inhibit monomer polymerization reactions by adding a polymerization inhibitor. For example, it is disclosed to the effect that a colorant can be contained in either a solution containing a polymerizable compound and a photopolymerization initiator in a recording medium (solution 1) or a solution containing a polymerization inhibitor (solution 2) to prepare an ink, followed by carrying out printing by adhering solution 1 and then adhering solution 2 to efficiently carrying out a curing reaction, while the improvement of storage stability of an ink composition is also disclosed (JP-A-2006-150665).